Heavy industrial establishments such as manufacturing plants, power plants, refinery units and the like include numerous machines that interface to execute complex processes. Due to the various degradation processes or damage mechanisms such as thermal degradation, corrosion, water damage, friction or regular wear-and-tear, the machinery can be damaged or become weak. A faulty machine or equipment when interacting with other pieces of machinery can cause damage to the other machinery. Moreover, faulty machinery can be unsafe and lead to accidents. Regular inspections and maintenance schedules are required in order to keep the machines running smoothly and reliably. Fault detection systems can be used to monitor the machines, identify any faults or defects occurring in the machines and help operators or technicians to isolate and repair the faults. Fault detection is generally used in high cost machinery and safety-critical procedures.